


Dreams coming true

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, Future, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Just Married, M/M, POV Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 20 - FutureAlec and Magnus have just got married and Alec takes a moment to think about the future they will have together. And what a wonderful future it will be.





	Dreams coming true

Alec could honestly say that he was the happiest man alive at that moment. He had just married the love of his life, Magnus, and he really couldn't be happier. When he thought back to a year and a half earlier, if someone had to tell Alec that he would be here right now, he probably would have laughed.

Alec really wouldn't have believed that he could have everything he wanted. He knew he always wanted to get married and eventually have a family with the man he loved, but he never knew how to have all of that without losing his family.

However, when Magnus came into Alec's life, everything changed. He had known he could have what he had wanted. What made everything easier was the fact that his family had accepted him and Magnus when Alec had told them.

Now here they are, at Alec and Magnus' wedding, surrounded by their friends and family, all there to celebrate them. In his happiness, Alec cannot help but stop and think about their future.

-

When Alec had spoken to Magnus, quite early into their relationship, about what he thought their future would be like, and Magnus had just smiled before he replied. The reply made Alec love Magnus even more, because it was exactly what Alec had wanted.

The dream Alec shared with Magnus about their future started with the two of them getting married, surrounded by their friends and family. Alec had known from the start that Magnus was the one for him. He couldn't have told you how he knew, but he just did.

-

Alec was happy to know that, standing with Magnus, at their wedding, that part of their dream had come true. He took a look around at his family with a smile. His mother and stepfather were standing nearby, talking quietly to each other. His brother and sister were dancing together, and so were his brother- and sister-in-law, the four of them, really enjoying themselves.

They were happy, Alec and Magnus were happy. It was all he could want from this day. Alec then thought about their future again. The future after they got married.

-

Another part of the dream for the future Alec had was of him and Magnus, living in a nice house, just relaxing together, enjoying some peaceful quiet. Suddenly, they heard a joyful shriek and the patter of little feet as their children came running into the living room, their daughter being chased by her big brothers, who were laughing along with her.

Alec and Magnus laughed when their daughter jumped onto the couch and tried to hide between them, while their sons climbed either side of their fathers. They all laughed as the boys tickled their little girl, who laughed and shrieked even more, overwhelmed with joy.

-

Alec was shaken from his happy thoughts when he felt arms stretch around his waist. He turned his head to see his husband, who stood behind him with a soft smile on his face. Alec brought a hand up to Magnus' face and kissed him softly.

"Hey, you. What are you thinking about, that puts such a beautiful smile on your face?" Magnus asked.

Alec turned around in Magnus' embrace and wrapped his arms around waist. Magnus moved his arms up and around Alec's neck.

"The future. Our future." Alec said, as he slowly pulled Magnus onto the dance floor as a slow song started playing.

"Hmm. Our future. I love the sound of that." Magnus said, happily. "Our dream has come true tonight, and I cannot wait for what comes next, Alexander."

"Neither can I, Magnus. The future has never been so exciting, and it's all because of you. I love you." Alec said as he leaned his forehead against Magnus'."

"I love you too, my wonderful husband." Magnus replied. He tilted his head up to kiss Alec sweetly."

Alec smiled and hummed into the kiss. 'Husband'. Alec really liked the sound of that coming from Magnus' lips. He couldn't wait for the future he and Magnus would be creating together. Alec was more than ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
